


Knowing What Happened

by TSPrincxietyTrash



Series: Sanders Sides College AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Human AU, Kissing, M/M, that's it really it's just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPrincxietyTrash/pseuds/TSPrincxietyTrash
Summary: Logan has spent his whole life on the sidelines, watching while others had their first kisses, their first relationships, all through highschool and his first year at college he had never met anyone who he was interested in romantically or who was romantically interested in him.  Imagine his surprise (and frankly disdain) at being dragged to a house party by Roman only to fall head first into a ridiculous, over the top, dramatic crush on Roman’s childhood best friend Patton. Surely no good can come of this…





	Knowing What Happened

Logan was definitely a very smart person. Everyone said so and his grades throughout highschool and the first year of his college course definitely backed up this theory. Yes, he was smart.  And cold, and stand-offish, and anti-social, and unapproachable, and uninterested in other people and all the other unkind things he had overheard people say in reference to him over the years.  Not that it bothered him, or anything (anymore).  He was quite used to living life on the side-lines, having watched all of his other classmates have their first kisses, their first boyfriends/girlfriends/datemates, and never finding anyone who sparked that interest in him.  He was fine.  He didn’t need any of that romantic nonsense in his life anyway.  It was a distraction. A hindrance.  And nobody had ever been interested in him anyway.  He had made his peace with it. So why now was he unable to Stop. Staring. At. This. Gorgeous. Man?!

Logan had been dragged to this party by one of his good friends and roommate, Roman, who had insisted that he needed to “loosen up” and meet some new people.  Begrudgingly, Logan had agreed to come as long as Roman promised not to abandon him half-way through the night, but here he was, stood with his back against the wall next to the drinks table, clutching a red solo cup gazing across the crowded living room staring at Roman talking to the most infuriatingly gorgeous person Logan had ever seen.  He was a few inches shorter than Logan with a thin, delicate frame dressed in jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.  His chocolate coloured curls framed his freckled face and fell into his eyes as he gestured and laughed, bright and expressive eyes peering through rounded glasses.  He was endlessly lovely.  So beautiful and small (and clumsy, Logan observed as the man gestured particularly enthusiastically and accidentally whacked Roman in the face).  It was infuriating.  Logan was pleased to note that Roman did not seem to be flirting with him, however.  Their interactions seemed much more like those of old friends who had been very close once but had not seen one another in a while due to circumstance.  Suddenly a memory popped into Logan’s head, Roman had told him an old friend would be at this party, hadn’t he? Someone from his home town starting at their college this year? Was that who this person was?

“’Sup, Logan?” a low, rumbling voice close to his ear made him jump, causing him to slosh punch over his shoes as his hand jerked violently.

“GEEZE! Virgil! I didn’t see you there!” Logan looked up at the tall man next to him, wide brown eyes blinked at him through purple bangs.  As both of their heart rates returned to something more normal, a smirk spread across his new companion’s face.

“Sorry ‘bout that, man.  Didn’t expect to see you here, don’t you hate these things?” Virgil spoke slowly, his eyes soft and his shoulders relaxed.  Going by the faint smell of alcohol on his breath (which Logan could smell because for some reason Virgil was standing _very_ close) it seemed that his friend may be somewhat intoxicated.

“Indeed, Virgil, a party is not usually ‘my scene’ but a friend of mine dragged me here and has since abandoned me.  How are you?” Logan replied, leaning back slightly but smiling at Virgil none-the-less.  He had met Virgil in his astronomy class the previous year and the two of them had bonded over their shared distaste for overly social situations and their shared love of space and the stars, among other things.  They now often met up to study together and chat over coffee while complaining about their lives and geeking out over various books, tv shows and films. Logan had even gone as far as to call Virgil a friend when referring to him in conversation with Roman. 

“’Am good, thanks. Hey do you want another drink? Sorry I made you spill most of that one…” Virgil glanced down at Logan’s shoes, then lent over to peak into his cup to confirm that not much liquid resided there any longer.  Logan sighed and downed the remaining liquid, setting the now empty cup on the table beside him.

“I appreciate your offer, but no thank you.  I would encourage you to abstain from further drinking too as you seem to be inebriated as is…” Logan glanced at his friend to see a lazy smile slide over his features

“You tryna’ tell me I’mm wasted? ‘Cause that’s news to no one but you, buddy!” Virgil replied, happily taking another swig from his own cup.  Logan couldn’t help the fond smile tugging at his lips.  He was just about to offer to walk Virgil home when they were abruptly (and loudly) interrupted.

“LOGAN!” Roman bellowed over the music, having just pushed his way through the crowd and stopped next to them, his hand clasped with the ridiculously gorgeous man Logan had been staring at earlier.  The man beamed at them and Logan felt a blush creeping up his face.  “THIS IS MY FRIEND, PATTON, WHO I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT? FROM HOME? REMEMBER?” Roman continued to yell, tugging the man – Patton – closer and then dropping his hand so that he could offer it to Logan to shake.  Logan took it and smiled gingerly as that lovely, beaming smile was turned directly on him.  He felt his throat go dry.

“Lovely to meet ya! Roman’s told me so much about you!” Patton said (at a normal, indoor human volume), still smiling so brightly

“Oh… that’s, eh, very nice to hear.  It’s nice to make your acquaintance,” Logan replied, quickly withdrawing his hand and trying desperately not to fidget under this man’s intense gaze.

“I THINK YOU GUYS WILL REALLY HIT IT OFF, I’VE BEEN DYING TO INTRODUCE YOU FOR AGES!” Roman bellowed.  Logan winced slightly and took a step back, bumping into Virgil as he did so and drawing Roman’s attention to him for the first time since he and Patton had approached them.  Logan glanced at Virgil to see him looking at Roman suspiciously with narrowed eyes while Roman was staring back, frankly, as if he’d just seen an angel. Virgil quirked an eyebrow while tentatively extending his hand towards Roman.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, you must be the roommate?” he offered quietly.  A dazzling smile immediately appeared on Roman’s face as he took his hand, shaking it and then bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss to the back.  Virgil immediately snatched his hand back and levelled Roman with what could only be described as a deeply hostile glare.

“HAD WE EVER MET BEFORE, MY DEAR, I WOULD HAVE SURLY REMEMBERED EVERY MOMENT.  YOU ARE TRULY ENCHANTING, WOULD YOU PERMIT ME TO TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE SOME TIME?!” Roman shouted over the music, attracting the attention of some nearby party members, and making his enquiry seem somewhat threatening.  Logan raised his eyebrows as he observed a deep flush spread across Virgil’s checks while his eyes flashed with something akin to rage.

“Fuck off!” he spat at Roman, and with that he turned on his heel and stormed away, with a short goodbye thrown over his shoulder to Logan, and then he was gone. 

“I have a feeling you just insulted my friend, Roman.  Truly I had hoped the two of you would get along.  Also, please desist from shouting, we can hear you over the music even when you speak at a normal volume,” Logan looked at Roman as he delivered this speech, but Roman was still gazing at the spot where Virgil had disappeared.

“Who was that?” Roman almost whispered, his eyes bright and his voice awed. Logan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the smaller man next to him.

“Uuuuh, that was actually my roommate… The guy I was telling you about before?” Patton said, shyly looking up at Roman through his curls.

“Oh…” Roman at least had the good grace to look somewhat sheepish now as he turned back to Logan and Patton, offering them both a hasty smile and reaching up with his hand to rub the back of his neck.  “Ehhh, you don’t think I’ve already ruined my chances, do you?” Patton laughed at that, and Logan felt something in his chest warm at the sound.

“Almost definitely! Sorry, friendo, I could have warned you not to do that if I’d known that’s what you were gonna do!” he laughed again and smiled at a now horrified looking Roman and turned swiftly to face Logan “How do you know Virgil?” he asked brightly, and once again Logan was taken aback by his sheer overwhelming beauty.

“We shared a class last year, and now we meet on a semi-regular basis to study and or converse with one another,” Logan replied, focusing all of his energy on remaining still and not giving away his nerves by fidgeting.  If it were possible, Patton’s smile seemed to grow even wider.

“Aww yeah, he’s definitely mentioned you before! It’s so great to finally meet you, I can’t believe you’re my childhood best friend’s roommate AND a good friend of _my_ roommate! Small world, huh?” Patton flicked his head back, an unconscious movement of those whose hair often falls into their face, and the dim light in the room seemed to sparkle in his soft blue eyes and Logan felt his stomach swoop.  _Great,_ some small part of Logan’s brain thought to himself, _you’re developing feelings for him.  That’s perfect.  Good job, Sanders, have fun dealing with that._ He marvelled for a moment at how much his own inner voice was dripping with sarcasm before he noticed that Patton and Roman were both looking at him expectantly.  Oh.  Patton had been attempting to converse with him and he had LITERALLY GOTTEN LOST IN HIS EYES THIS WAS RIDICULOUS!

“Forgive me, Patton, I was lost in thought.  I had no idea that the roommate Virgil often speaks of would be the same friend to whom Roman so often refers, it is indeed an impressive coincidence,” Logan cringed at his own formality and robotic communication.  This was exactly why nobody was ever interested in him, he was no good at speaking to people.  He glanced at Patton and noticed that he seemed to be about to speak again but Logan was already feeling far too flustered and embarrassed, all he wanted to do was go home and forget this entire evening.  “I’m sure we will become more acquainted in time, however, I fear Roman and I must leave now as we both have an early class in the morning,” he lied quickly, using the first excuse that came to mind.  Patton’s eyebrows drew together in confusion

“An early class tomorrow morning?” he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. It was frustratingly endearing.

“That’s right,” Logan confirmed, looking away to hide his blush.

“……. On a Sunday?” Patton asked, a small smile playing about his lips as he looked mischievously at Logan.  And oh.  Oh dear.  It was indeed a Saturday night, and Logan had just lied to Patton’s face and he’d been caught and now Patton would hate him and –

“Haha, yeah he means a gym class! Specs and I hit the gym early every Sunday morning for a yoga class and then we work out,” Roman quickly jumped in, grinning widely at Patton and slipping his arm around Logan’s shoulders. Immense relief surged through Logan’s entire body as the intense mortification he had just been experiencing subsided a little. He felt unbelievably grateful to Roman in that moment, looking up at his friend with nothing short of platonic love in his eyes, he was sure.

“Oh right, that makes sense!” Patton laughed, leaning back a little and almost losing his footing.  He leaned closer to Logan with a somewhat sly smile on his face “You look like you work out, and I guess you’re pretty flexible too,” he winked and then leaned back, throwing another dazzling smile at them both while Logan felt his entire face burning with heat.  “So nice to see you both! I’ll see you guys around!” he added, and with a little wave he turned around and drifted off back into the party.

 

 

“Do I want to know what just happened?”  Roman’s voice was laced with sarcasm as Logan had just abruptly and unceremoniously thrown himself down into the empty chair across from Roman in the college cafeteria.  His face was almost definitely beet red and he was clutching his phone in one hand as he buried his face in his arms and groaned.  

“What did I do to deserve this?” Logan miserably demanded of the table beneath his arms.  He heard Roman chuckle.

“You see Patton again?” he asked, sounding smug.  Logan let out a distressed whine and fought the urge to flip Roman off.  “I’ll take that as a yes.  Did you pluck up the courage to ask him out yet?” Logan did flip him off this time and Roman laughed loud and uninhibited.  Logan lifted his head slightly in order to glare at his friend but offered no response.  “Dude it’s been like two months since you met him and you’ve been pining the _whole time_ just cut the crap and do it already!” Roman demanded.  Logan huffed and sat up again, still glaring angrily at Roman. Roman raised his eyebrows at him and Logan sighed and held up his phone to show him the text message that was causing his distress.

 

_Hey Lo!! Thanks so much for your help the other night, I couldn’t have done that essay on time without you.  Me and Virge are having a little party at our flat tomorrow night, can I get you a couple of drinks as a thank you? You should bring Roman too if he’s free! Hope you can make it xx_

Logan watched as Roman seemed to scan the text a couple of times, then a huge grin spread across his face. 

“This is your chance, Lo! You should make a move on him tomorrow night, he’s obviously into you,” Logan whined and snatched his phone back from Roman.

“You do not have access to that information! History and logic dictate that he is almost certainly not interested in me and is simply making an effort to befriend me due to our mutual friends in you and Virgil,” he snapped at Roman, slipping his phone back into his bag and glaring angrily at the table.  He did not want to admit to the tiny ball of hope that had taken up residence in his chest upon receiving Patton’s text.  No one was ever interested in him, and Patton was certainly way too good for him.  To begin hoping now would only serve to make it all the more painful when Patton would eventually make it clear that he was not interested in Logan in a romantic sense, and never would be.  Not only that, but it would ruin the makings of their friendship.  He had spent time with Patton on several occasions since they met and each time they had enjoyed one another’s company finding that they had much more in common than Logan had expected upon first meeting Patton, and that they were able to tease one another quite easily allowing Logan to relax around Patton slightly. Even if every meeting was a painful reminder of how devastatingly gorgeous he was in every way. 

“Listen, Lo. I know you think that it’s impossible, but I actually think Patton really likes you! He lights up whenever he sees you, and when you guys are hanging out he really flirts with you a lot I’ve never really seen him act like that around anyone else,” Roman said softly.  Logan looked up at this quiet admission and saw that any and all teasing was gone from his friend’s face.  He meant what he was saying.  Logan sighed deeply.

“…. Okay, I’ll try but you must come too.  And _please_ try to get through one evening without pissing Virgil off too much, okay?” he watched as Roman’s expression went quickly from happy to indignant.

“Pffft, he’s always delighted to see me, we get on like a house on fire, we’re - “

“Just don’t ask him out this time, okay?” Logan cut off Roman’s angry spluttering and smiled to himself as his friend sighed, suddenly looking wistful.

“I’ll try, calculator watch, I’ll try,”

 

 

 

Logan found himself the following night staring hard at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror in Patton and Virgil’s apartment.  Apparently Patton’s idea of a “little party” was to invite literally everyone he knew into his flat and hope for the best.  Logan had felt completely overwhelmed when he and Roman had arrived an hour earlier and so he had taken the (rather poor) decision to indulge in slightly more alcohol than he ordinarily would on such occasions.  And he was definitely feeling it.  He sighed and padded out of the cramped bathroom, hoping to rejoin Patton and Roman where the three of them had been conversing on the couch.  He navigated his way through the small apartment, avoiding drunken guests and couples making out (heedless of the public setting, apparently), and spotted Roman still in the same spot on the couch only now he was conversing not with Patton but with… Virgil?

“Wait really? _You_ like Disney movies?” he heard Roman ask, incredulously, as he moved nearer and sat down next to his two friends. Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes

“Oh come on, have you _seen_ Black Cauldron? Honestly I don’t even know why you would think I don’t like Disney,” he took another swig from his beer and nodded in Logan’s direction to acknowledge his arrival.

“Well it’s just that, you know… You’re kind of an emo nightmare! That doesn’t really go with Disney,” Roman replied, smirking at the mock offended expression now crossing Virgil’s face.

“If you think there’s not a dark side to Disney, you’ve got it all wrong, pal.  Every one of those movies has some darker undertones,” Roman and Virgil’s conversation continued in much the same vein, discussing the different meanings and subtexts of several different Disney films while Logan watched amicably in silence, pleased to see the pair _not_ yelling at each other for once.  He wasn’t really listening though and went to take another sip of his drink when he noticed it was now in fact empty. Hmm. Did that mean he’d now had seven? Or was it eight? He shook his head to clear it and glanced around the room, trying to remember which direction the drinks table was in, when he spotted them.  Patton was currently on the other side of the room being roughly crowded against the wall by a much taller man who was looking down at him, his expression creepy and leering, while Patton babbled about something, a huge false smile spread across his face, his eyes wide with nervousness.  Logan felt rage and jealousy rise up within him like bile.  He was suddenly too hot, his insides were on fire, his teeth gritting together.  He wanted to smash something, or to march over there and spin that guy around and demand to know why the _hell_ he was intimidating Patton this way.

“- but that’s exactly where you’re wrong because _Tangled_ is a true example of Stockholm Syndrome between Rapunzel and Mother Gothal, whereas Beauty and the Beast is –“

“Who the _fuck_ is that talking to Patton?!” Logan spat, interrupting Roman’s passionate rant, still glaring as the man lifted his hand and brushed Patton’s hair from his face, causing Patton to shrink further into himself and the wall behind him.   He glanced back to see Roman and Virgil staring at him with wide eyes.  Roman looked over and shook his head, indicating he did not know but Virgil started to shift uncomfortably. Logan latched on immediately.  “Virgil, who is he?” he demanded, his voice surprisingly calm for all the rage he felt within him. Virgil coughed and looked away, picking with a fraying strand of fabric on his black skinny jeans.

“Well, he’s, ehh…. He’s Patton’s ex,” Virgil sighed and then looked up at Logan again.  Logan blinked but said nothing, forcing himself to keep his expression entirely neutral. “I told Pat not to invite him, he’s kind of an asshole, but you know what Patton’s like! Always trying to see the best in people and he said he wants to try and stay friends if they can…”

“Looks like that guy’s got a bit more than friendship on his mind,” Roman muttered, still looking over at the pair, a hint of irritation in his own voice now.  Logan looked over again to see that the man was now pulling his fingers through Patton’s hair (none too lightly, it seemed) and leaning incredibly close to his face to speak to him.  Patton was visibly very uncomfortable as he continued trying to lean away, only he had nowhere to go as he was already pushed up against the wall. Logan was unsure if it were possible for him to be more angry than he felt in this moment when he heard a low growl and was taken aback to find it had actually come from Virgil rather than himself.

“I’m not sitting here and watching this, Imma beat the shit outta him!” Virgil snapped, getting to his feet quickly.  In a flash Roman and Logan were both standing too, Roman with his hands firmly on Virgil’s shoulders in an attempt to restrain him. 

“Virge! You can’t just go and attack him in the middle of a party in your flat!” Roman’s voice was slightly too high pitched, his eyes wide with panic.  Virgil’s expression grew slightly manic as he struggled against Roman’s hold, trying to push past him to go to Patton.

“Get the fuck off me, Princey, I’m not just going to stand here and let him make Pat feel uncomfortable!” Virgil snapped at Roman.  It was at this precise moment that they heard a yell from the other side of the room.  Silence fell over the entire flat.  Virgil, Roman and Logan all turned to stare with wide eyes at the scene before them.  Patton was smiling, a real, happy and bright smile this time, while his ex stood next to him clutching his nose which appeared to be bleeding.  Patton turned to a tall girl standing next to him looking on in shock as beamed up at her.  He looked terrifying.

“Lucie, I could really do with another drink! Could you please show Michael out? He was just leaving,” Patton’s voice was pure sugar, his smile charming as he patted the girl’s shoulder and then walked through the still silent crowd and into the adjoining kitchen without so much as a glance back at his ex, who was now being bustled towards the door.  The room exploded into noise again as suddenly everyone resumed talking at once, slightly too loudly and reeling from what had just transpired.  Without so much as glancing at one another, Virgil, Roman and Logan quickly made their way to the kitchen where Patton was standing next to the counter apparently downing an entire can of beer in one go.  They approached him slowly, each staring with wide eyes as he finished his drink and threw the empty can into the trash.

“Patton?” Logan started softly, “Do I…… Do I want to know what just happened?” he asked tentatively.  Patton smiled and took Logan’s hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Oh it’s nothing, really! Michael was just getting a bit pushy and he didn’t seem to be taking the hint,” Patton smiled again.

“What hint?” Logan asked, acutely aware that his hand was still in Patton’s.

“Well to be honest he was being rather flirtatious and then he tried to kiss me.  So I punched him in the face,” Patton replied matter-of-factly, shrugging one shoulder as he used his free hand to grab another can of beer. Logan felt his jaw fall open

“Wait! You punched him in the face?!” Virgil demanded, eyes a little wild

“Yes,”

“And now he has a nose bleed?”

“Yes,”

“Because he tried to kiss you?”

“Yes! He clearly wasn’t listening to me or reading my body language so that was my only option!” Patton sighed, clearly exasperated.  Virgil grinned wide and suddenly pulled Patton into a tight hug, causing him to drop Logan’s hand (he pretended not to feel disappointed)

“I am _so fucking proud of you_ , Pat!” Virgil mumbled, rubbing his friend’s back as he spoke.

“Language! But thanks, kiddo,” Patton smiled as Virgil released him, and then he grinned up at Roman who was grinning back delightedly. 

The rest of the party passed by without incident and Logan found himself laughing and smiling more than he had in years.  It was nearing 3am by the time everyone left, leaving Roman and Logan as the only guests in Patton and Virgil’s apartment.  Roman and Virgil were talking quietly in the kitchen when Patton came to find Logan leaning against a wall in the living room, observing the aftermath of the party and lost in thought.  He stood before him and smiled happily up at Logan.  He found himself returning the smile fondly. 

“Thank you so much for coming, Lo,” Patton said softly, his cheeks pleasantly flushed from the alcohol he had consumed, making his smattering of freckles all the more noticeable.  Logan blinked a couple of times, gazing into blue eyes, only now that he was really looking he realised they weren’t just blue.  They were sapphire with flecks of golden yellow, and a hint of green and lines so pale they were almost white.  And they were _shining_ with joy.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Logan murmured, offering a small smile.  He was vaguely aware of Patton taking a step closer as he continued to stare into his eyes.

“Virgil told me you had wanted to help when you saw what was happening earlier. That really means a lot to me, thank you so much Logan,” Patton was speaking so softly, and standing so close, Logan could practically feel the warmth radiating from his body.  He was looking up at Logan shyly, smiling tentatively as he edged closer.

“You’re welcome, Patton,” Logan heard himself speak but he wasn’t paying attention.  Patton was so close now he could count each individual freckle under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose.  He could see individual eyelashes and count the yellow flecks in his beautiful eyes.

“I don’t know if you realise this, Lo, but I really, really like you. I’m so glad we met,” Patton was speaking so quietly now, almost a whisper but Logan could hear every word so clearly.  His eyes widened at this admission.

“I really like you too, Patton.  I am most grateful for our friendship,” Patton smiled so brightly at that, and Logan couldn’t help the fond smile that pulled at his own lips being so close to that open and happy expression.  Logan saw Patton’s eyes flick down to his lips, then back up to his eyes as he reached out and placed his hands ever so gently on Logan’s waist. “Patton,” he breathed out, barely audible “May I kiss you?” the question was so soft, so tentative that Logan wasn’t entirely sure he had even asked it, but then Patton was leaning impossibly closer, smiling impossibly brighter and he knew the answer before it came.

“I thought you’d never ask,” and with that he was leaning down, tilting his head slightly to connect their lips for the first time.  He felt Patton’s breath hitch as he captured his lower lip between his own in a smooth glide.  Patton’s hands tightened on his hips as he found his own hands moving to cradle Patton’s face, one hand brushing through soft, sweet smelling hair, the other gently brushing his cheek and settling on the back of his neck to pull him even closer, pressing their chests together.  He felt more than heard the tiny gasp that escaped Patton as he cautiously, teasingly swiped his tongue across the seam of Patton’s lips, silently asking for access, and suddenly their kiss went from sweet to searing hot in an instant.  Suddenly it was Patton’s tongue in his mouth, gliding and tasting and teasing, it was Patton’s hands sliding around his back to pull him closer, it was their quickening breaths shared between their kisses, it was Logan’s fingers tightening in Patton’s hair, it was hearts pounding with exhilaration and the whole world zeroing down to nothing but the sensation of one another.  Without meaning to, Logan released a small moan as Patton gently nipped his lower lip and then slowly pulled back to beam up at him, his breathing slightly laboured. Logan let out the tiniest laugh as he pressed their foreheads together unable to keep himself from smiling. _This definitely requires further experimentation_ he thought to himself as he leaned down to connect their lips once more.

As the two stood lost to the world in their first kiss they were completely unaware of Virgil leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, watching the display with a small smile on his face.  Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Roman grinning at him.

“Do I want to know what just happened?” he asked wryly. Virgil smirked and shrugged his shoulder.

“I think their whole mutual pining thing just ended.  Come on, sir sing a lot, let’s give them some privacy,” as Roman and Virgil retreated back into the kitchen, Patton pulled back once more and began giggling uncontrollably as Logan pressed kiss after kiss to his cheeks, his nose, his forehead.  Logan couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so content and he had a feeling this next year was going to be an extremely good one.


End file.
